Last chance
by Marshmallows rock
Summary: Harry and Sarah have made it to the Kaled dome, unaware of the horrors awaiting them, and struggle to get out alive and back to the Doctor. However, the events before, during and after this incident are affecting them badly.
1. Chapter 1

Last Chance

Had a thought while watching Genesis of the Daleks. What if Harry and Sarah make it to the Kaled dome, when the rocket hits? Do they get back to the Doctor? Hopefully more of a success than How could it compare!(hint hint)

DALEKDALEKDALEKDALEKDALEKDALEKDALEKDALEKDALEKDALEKDALEK

Journey to the Dome

They crept along the corridor, the Doctor's last instructions ringing in their ears: "Get back to the bunker!", and Harry Sullivan was in the middle of explaining to Sarah Jane Smith all the stuff she had missed.

"So what was Davros like?" Sarah whispered as they prised up the loose tile from the floor. Harry jumped down and she followed.

"Well, he's half a Dalek himself, and everyone opposed to the Daleks is terrified of him, myself included" Harry replied, replacing the tile. "So what on earth gave you the idea to try and climb up the scaffolding?"  
"Well I wasn't to know it wouldn't work, was I? And I only fell once for your information!"  
"You fell? How did that happen?"  
"Lost my grip and fell halfway down. So Sevron helped me back up, we got to the top, and the Thals came after us, and this one tricked me..."  
Sarah's tale of how she found herself dangling one handed before being forced to come back and work on the rocket continued, until Harry asked, mischievously "And I'm guessing you didn't scream?"

An exasperated "Oh!" came from behind him.

They reached the cave with the early experiments in them.

"You have to be careful, and quiet in here," Harry whispered, helping her out of the tunnel.

"Why?" Sarah inquired, before she saw the oyster like things, and only just managed to stifle a scream. when she saw how many there were, and she did scream this time.

The pair dodged the horrifying creatures, and managed to get out.

"I'll...never...eat ...oysters...again," Sarah gasped.

When they got out onto the wastelands, Harry gripped Sarah's hand tightly in his. "Now, if anything bad happens," he said

"Run!" Sarah chuckled before they crept away across the abandoned area.

They knew the drill. Lord knows, the Doctor had told them often enough.

DALEKDALEKDALEKDALEKDALEKDALEKDALEKDALEKDALEKDALEKDALEKDALEK

Well how was that. Read and review pleas, mucho gracias!  
Marshmallows rock xxxxxx


	2. Inside

Last Chance

Okay people, I would really like some reviews here. I understand if you don't want to, because of the doctor and companions I picked but it is very frustrating to have a story up and not get any reviews.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Do you know the way to the Kaled dome, Harry?" Sarah asked. "All I can see is miles of wasteland."  
It was very true. The land was completely deserted, that is, deserted of anything living.

Sarah shivered as they passed a dead body, and Harry averted his gaze. Despite all their travelling among time and space, they still hated seeing dead bodies, bereft of life.

"Aha!" Harry grinned. The dome was no more than about ten meters away.

Sarah began to run, Harry after, until he spotted something and grabbed her arm.

"What was that for?" she moaned, rubbing her arm.

"I thought I saw something moving. I think we may be being watched," Harry said, a note of urgency in his voice.  
"Me too. I hope we're wrong," she whispered, very glad she wasn't wearing her highlighter yellow raincoat any more.

Harry was right, a band of mutos were heading their way. Out in open land, there was nothing they could do. He moved backward, and tripped backward into a ditch.

Sarah whipped round. "Harry? Where on earth are you?" she whispered, trying to steady her shaking voice.

"I'm down here! We can hide here until they go away!"

She spotted the hole and jumped down.

They waited quietly in the small hole, until the mutos were out of sight, scrambled out and raced toward the Kaled dome.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The pair arrived at the Kaled dome, and crept inside. Several times they were almost caught by the guards and had to hide.

Suddenly, Harry became aware of a whistling noise.

"What on earth is that whistling?"  
Before Sarah could answer, there was a shouting noise, and they slid down the corridor. Several exploding bangs came from overhead, knocking lumps of the ceiling out.

A guard came round the corridor but he didn't look angry at them. He looked white and scared and his face was streaked with tears.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked, an uneasy feeling building up in her chest.

"I'll tell you what's going on. Thal missiles are destroying our protective dome, so they can launch their lethal rocket, that's what's wrong! And unless you two have a miracle way out., we're dead!"  
"We do, actually," Harry said. "Come with us!"

They turned and ran down the corridor, Sarah's hand tightly in Harry's, but before they could go much further, an almighty explosion shook the world, Sarah screamed and the ceiling started to come down on top of them

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW


	3. The end of the world

Before I begin, ta ever so Rowena and Afw for reviewing.

DOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHO

Chapter Three: The end of the world

"We'll have to go the long way round!" Harry had to yell to be heard over the collapsing dome. The Thal missiles were raining down, before the big rocket took off. They had only just escaped one area of it, and one of the exits was blocked, because the ceiling had collapsed on top of them. Everyone knew the next time they may not be quite so fortunate.

"What on earth are we going to do?" Sarah asked, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"We'll have to climb out through that tunnel halfway up the wall," Harry choked; the smoke was suffocating.

The guard, whose name was Renning, led the way because he knew the location of the tunnel. He climbed in, but retreated. It had half collapsed and was filing up with smoke.

They ran back to the main entrance, which was mercifully open, but it was jammed with Kaleds, fleeing for their lives. Another piece of ceiling fell down, except this time it was burning, and they took that as their cue to move.

Smoke poured into the corridor, burning their lungs, and choking them. Sarah was trembling. The lifts had all been blocked, and the dome was collapsing. They ran around the corner, and came to a stop. About ten feet away was a pile of dead bodies. Harry gasped, Sarah let out a small, choking sob and Renning moved forward to examine it. He looked very grave. Two of his friends were in the pile, their bodies cold, and their faces white.

He looked up at Harry and Sarah. They looked exhausted.

Harry knew that they had to get out to the loose tile in the floor.

"Okay," he said, his voice shaking but commanding. Sarah gave him an admiring look; it wasn't very often he took charge of things willingly. "We have to get to the loose tile and if we go this way, we should make it."  
They sprinted through the dome, and Harry soon had the tile up, and then replaced it as they all left.

Then there was an almighty explosion, a hundred thousand times bigger than the last one. Sarah was in Harry's arms, crying almost hysterically. She had been very affected by the dead people, and that combined with all her running, and rocket work had just sent her over the edge. Rennings crouched with his hands over his ears. And Harry thought about how they would get out alive.

DOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHO


	4. Reflections

Bonjourno people, I'm back with this story!  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This couldn't be happening. It wasn't happening.

The Doctor stood and watched the screen that depicted the Kaled dome collapsing in flames. All around him, Thals cheered. The war was finally over.

He wasn't cheering though. He had managed to prise himself of the electrified scaffolding, only to find out the dome had gone down. If Sarah and Harry were there, and he was positive they were, they would almost certainly be dead.  
He thought about them.

Although Harry was a bit of an idiot at times, the Doctor did like him. After all if it hadn't been for Harry, then the Doctor would have been blown up by that mine that he stepped on. Instead Harry had managed to steady the mine enough to allow the Doctor to get away

And Sarah, dear god, Sarah. If he had her blood on his hands, that would be enough to torture him. Of all his companions, she was one of the most remarkable, an intrepid adventurer with the excitement and anxiety of a child. Always full of life, even when that robot had stuck her on that building, Sarah dead was a thought nobody could perceive.

"No", the Doctor thought. "Don't think like that. There's a chance. Just a small one but it's there."  
Then an idea had occurred to him. If they had managed to get to that tunnel, then maybe they would be alive. Knowing the pair of them, it wasn't out of the realm of the possible. And he could get away and see. After all, he was free to leave whenever he chose. That girl, Bettan had told him that.

The Doctor flung his scarf around his neck. He had to find out

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Apologies for shortness


	5. Back to the caves

Chapter 5

DOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTOR WHO

"What are we going to do, Harry?" Sarah asked, wiping away the last of her tears.

"There's only one thing we can do," the medic replied. "We have to get to the caves, and back to the Doctor."  
Sarah didn't fancy the idea, but it was the only plan that they had, so she and Harry made their way along the tunnel. "Are you coming, Rennings?" Harry said. The guard was looking pale, and he had just lost some of his closest friends. But he followed the two travellers along the tunnel and back out to the wastelands.

"Now what do we do," he said, as they scrambled out. It was about half a mile to the caves.

"Unless we can fly, we walk," Sarah said, looking out at the deserted horizon. The wind was blowing horizontal, and her dark wavy hair kept blowing into her face.

They made their way across the land, keeping an eye out for land mines, and ducking every time they heard artillery fire.

Finally after much walking, and in the case of Sarah, limping, she had tripped over and injured her ankle, they reached the caves.

In they went. Rennings gasped as he recognised the familiar creatures. " We always wondered what Davros did with the early experiments,' he said, examining them closely.

"Yeah well, now you know," Sarah retorted, her voice shaking just a bit.   
"I hate these things," Harry said, warily, keeping an eye on them as though he expected them to jump up and attack him. For this reason, he found himself walking rather closer to Sarah than was entirely necessary.

They were about ten feet from the end, when there was a disturbance, and everybody looked around wildly, in a panic.

A tall figure was emerging from the tunnel they were about to use……

DOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHO\

Apologies for shortness and crappiness of chapter.


	6. Why Sarah hates tunnels

Chapter Six

"Harry!" Sarah whispered as quietly as she possibly could. She had seen the tall dark shape before anybody else had, but Harry and Rennings spotted it fairly quickly.

"I say, what on earth is that?" he replied. "Is it the Doctor?"  
"No," Rennings added. "It's a guard. We must be nearly at the bunker."  
They pressed themselves against the wall, so as not to attract anybody's attention. The guard, wearing a Kaled uniform, was coming too close for comfort, and they didn't even dare to breathe as he passed by. Rennings almost called out to the guard, but only just managed to stop himself.

"We'll need to stay here until he goes back the other way," Sarah decided, sinking down the wall so she could sit down. "If he sees us sneaking through here, then we'll be cactus!"  
There was no alternative but to wait so the three sat down and waited. Not that it was entirely comfortable. It was dark, it was cold and they were fairly close to some rather mutated looking creatures. When the guard passed again, it was just as tense an atmosphere.

"Can we move now?" Rennings whispered, when the guard had vanished.

"Well I for one think that's a good idea," Sarah said, uncurling her legs, "Harry?"

Harry looked unusually grave. He was sitting and staring into space. Sarah did some quick thinking. "Rennings, could you see if you can remember whereabouts the tunnel is?" Rennings left, buying Sarah and Harry some time.

"What's the matter, Harry? Are you all right?" she asked, crouching down beside him and taking his hand, her dark brown eyes full of concern.

"Don't worry about me, old girl, I'm all right," he smiled, touched by her compassion.

"Well, I think now you're definitely OK. And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me old girl?"  
They crept along until they joined up with Rennings. He had found the tunnel, and opened it. He pulled himself up into it. Sarah went next, after first making sure she wouldn't get stuck in it, and Harry followed.

Meanwhile Nyder and Davros were in the corridor that the tunnel led to. Nyder looked at the walls, hearing them rattling. "Somebody's in the ventilator shaft." Rennings crept along first and scrambled out. Nyder suddenly grabbed him and pushed him over to the side. His yell echoed back to Sarah, who was about two feet from the edge of the tunnel. Then Nyder grabbed her by the arm, and dragged her, albeit with difficulty as she was trying to fight him off, out of the tunnel. Finally he took Harry out of the tunnel, and shoved him over to where the other two were. Rennings had a bloody nose, and Sarah, rubbing her cheek, could feel that she was covered in bruises. She had thrown a fairly accurate punch at Nyder, and hit him in the stomach, but had paid dearly for it when he slapped her across the face. Harry ended up with a large cut on his arm.

The three were thrown to a cell. They were joined ten minutes later by

"Doctor!" Sarah's joyful squeal echoed around the room and she and Harry jumped up to greet their friend.  
The Doctor was relieved beyond belief, that Sarah and Harry were alive. He had really thought they were dead. The two started to explain all that had happened. However, in the midst of the explanation, Nyder threw the door open.

"Davros wishes to see you," he announced.


	7. Exhaustion

Sorry for the delay, I keep running out of inspiration. Still working on the next chapter, but it will be finished, worry not.

Apologies for vagueness but I cannot remember the entire episode from memory and am also meant to be leaving for hockey in about half an hour.

Don't own 'em. Meh!

DOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHO

Within ten minutes, the Doctor was fixed to a lie detector and Sarah and Harry were strapped to some strange contraptions almost certainly designed to cause pain.

"You will tell me," Davros ordered, getting angrier by the second, "why my Daleks do not succeed. You will tell me! You will tell me! You will tell me!"  
"No I will not!" The Doctor snarled angrily.

Suddenly, a weird sensation started to spread through Sarah's body. It was pain beyond anything she had ever known and it was getting stronger by the second. She realised that she and Harry would be tortured unless the Doctor revealed the secrets of defeating the Daleks. However, no matter how much pain they were in, the pair of them were determined not to crack.

But it became too much for the Doctor to hear Harry's desperate gasps and Sarah's anguished pleading, both begging him not to say a word. He couldn't sit there and let his friends suffer. And so, he revealed every defeat of the Daleks, much to his chagrin, and Davros's delight.

When the horrendous ordeal was finally over, Sarah and Harry were released, the Doctor having been held back like a schoolboy who was being punished for something. They staggered down the corridor, feeling shaky from the shock.

"Are you OK, old thing?" Harry whispered, as they were escorted back to the cell.

Sarah nodded, too shaken by the horrific event that had just happened.

"Harry," she whispered, as they were pushed none too gently back into the cell.

"Yes?"

"We have to destroy that tape at all costs! It could change the future!"  
Harry smiled at his friend. "You sound like the Doctor!"

It seemed events were rapidly spiralling out of control.

"Forgive me for pointing out the blatantly obvious," Sarah said, after about ten minutes, talking to Gharman as well as Harry. She didn't know what had happened to Ronson, he had left the cell since they had arrived back, '"But shouldn't we be trying to get out of here?"

"What can we do, Sarah?" Harry said, seeming as depressed as he had in the cave.

"Actually," she began, grinning slightly, " I have an idea."

"Does it involve climbing out of anything?"  
She elbowed his arm before proceeding with her whispered plan.

DOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHO

"Not exactly as planned, Sarah," Harry said, slightly reprovingly.

"Well we got out didn't we?" she hissed

Having been reunited with the Doctor, they found a huge cupboard full of ammunition, and a combat outfit, which Sarah was quick to change into, and then headed off to the incubator room, not knowing of the rebellion which was going on as they spoke.

Sarah looked through the viewpoint, and almost fainted with disgust, and horror, at what the human race would one day become, while Harry and the Doctor rigged up the charges

"I'm going in to lay the charges. It shouldn't take more than a couple of minutes," the Doctor announced.

Both were reluctant to let him go in but they had no alternative. Harry stepped back holding the wire, and Sarah didn't move back until she absolutely had to.

There was a feeling of unease that hung in the air. Harry seemed to be getting fairly depressed by the events that were unfolding, and about the fact that all they could do was stand back and watch, and Sarah felt exhausted from her stint on the rocket. All they wanted to do was collapse down on a horizontal surface and catch their breath, but both had leaned long ago that with the Doctor that just didn't happen.

Sarah watched Harry with her sharp eyes. He hadn't seemed himself since the rocket hit the dome. She wondered what to say to him but didn't know how to phrase it.

Suddenly, the world began to spin slightly. Sarah leant her head against the wall, her breathing slightly erratic.

"Sarah?" Harry dropped the wire and caught hold of the journalist. "Are you sure you're OK?"

Wishing they could leave this horrible planet, Sarah nodded. She was tired, she had been exposed to a potentially lethal amount of radiation, and she just wanted a rest. But Sarah would force herself to go on, even if it killed her.

She nodded. Then her mind flipped back to the Doctor, and she tiptoed up to the viewpoint and looked inside the room.

What she saw made her heart stand still.


	8. Battling conscience

Hello. I'm really going to have to miss huge chunks out of this, cause the episode in question is rather long, but all the important bits are left in!

Not mine, guv. Doctor Who belongs to the Beeb, and the quotes belong to the writer, who I have completely forgotten the name of. Actually no, I tell a lie, it's Terry Nation.

DOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHO

There was something horrendous looking wrapped around the Doctor's neck, suffocating him, choking him.

Sarah had to really force herself not to scream, and frantically signalled Harry over. He took one look, and flung the door open. He and Sarah both stepped inside, wrenched the creatures off his neck, and dragged him out.

"My God, are you OK?" Sarah gasped, half supporting him, as Harry slammed the door to the experiment room.

The Doctor nodded, massaging his throat. It had been hard work, but the charges were laid, and all he had to do was connect the wires, and complete the circuit that destroyed the evil that was the Daleks.

But a nagging voice had arisen in his brain.

_Why?_

"Why what?"

_Why are you destroying the Daleks?_

"Because they are evil creatures, without feelings or conscience. And they kill without mercy."

_But isn't that what you're about to do, old man? Wipe out an entire species? And break the First Law of Time into the bargain. Never change the past. This isn't the present time, remember. Just abandon it, get the Time Ring back, and leave Skaro forever._

"I have to kill the Daleks. I must kill the Daleks. They are an evil, menacing race, who do not care about anything except world domination. Like the Nazis."

_But if someone pointed out to you a child who would grow up to become one of the Nazis, would you kill the child, simply because he would be partly responsible for a world war and the deaths of 11 million people?_

"Don't you use that tone with me!"

_Well, it's the God's honest truth. And look at Sarah Jane and Harry, all they want is to get off this planet. Just abandon the exploding and get back that Time Ring._

"Be that as it may, the Daleks must be killed."  
_But Harry led Sarah and a guard out of a collapsing dome. The Daleks _didn't_ collapse the dome. And Sarah was exposed to enough radiation to kill her, possibly. The Daleks didn't do that. The two of them need to get away. Besides, you destroy the Daleks numerous times anyway._

"I must kill them now! I couldn't live with the guilt if Harry or Sarah died because of them."  
_But you wouldn't have to feel that guilt if you had denied the mission. All those times you said to Sarah how you hate violence, and condemn UNIT for it, well, now you're just the same as that, you hypocrite!_

Hypocrite...hypocrite...hypocrite

"Doctor!"  
Sarah's voice broke into his thoughts. He shuddered, trying to get his breath back, and at the same time, examined his companions. Harry looked exhausted, and Sarah was quite obviously flagging in strength. And the voice in the mind was right. He needed a minute to decide.

But he hadn't reckoned on an extremely perceptive journalist's view on the matter.

"Well?" Sarah said, expecting him to do connect the wires, but he didn't.

"All I have to do is touch one wire against the other and the Daleks are finished."

"But if it was a virus or some sort of bacteria you were destroying, you wouldn't hesitate!" Sarah pleaded.

"Listen. If someone pointed out a child to you and told you that that child would grow up to be a dictator, kill millions of people, could you kill that child?"  
_Oh no_ Sarah's conscience said. _We've come too far and done too much for him to give up now. The sooner he does it, the sooner we can all leave._

"We're talking about the Daleks," Sarah said, completely disregarding the Doctor's last statement, "the most evil creatures ever invented. You must destroy them, you must complete your mission for the Time Lords!"

But he didn't have the courage to do it. When Gharman came along, and invited them to come and watch the meeting, he went, snapping the wires as they left, unaware of the danger they were about to encounter.


End file.
